Dark Mist
by TaikoProtectorNinja
Summary: Kanda goes on a mission labeled 'death mission' due to the fact no ones come back from it yet. Everything was going good between them. Now what will Allen do? Yullen. Dark Fic. KandaxAllen
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: forget it. i'm not going to even play with this. we all know i own nothing.**

**Warning: mmm ... sadness? it might make you cry. ohhh and cursing of course. **

**Ok so i came up with this idea a while ago. i didn't write it till now. deal with it. **

**characters are ooc. **

* * *

**Unhappy homecoming**

Allen walked into the head quarters for the dark order.. His home or at least that's what he'd been calling it for the past few years. When he walked in he wasn't greeted with his usual 'welcome home!' and 'good job.'

No instead he was greeted by sorrow, pity filled looks.. Only one thing shot through his mind. Kanda.

-Flash back-

"Kanda." Allen said following Kanda like a lost little puppy one night after Kanda had just got back from a tiring mission.

"What moyashi?" Kanda said a bit annoyed.

Allen walked up and hugged Kanda, in the middle of the hall. Thankfully no one was around to see. "I missed you. I'm glad you came back safe." Allen said quietly as he buried his face in Kanda's chest.

Kanda let out a sigh and hugged the young male back. "I missed you too." He said back in the younger's ear before pulling his face up and kissing his.

Too bad they didn't notice Komui, Lenalee, Lavi, Bookman, and a few others turn down the hall.

Gasps, yells, shoving, screaming, and cursing. All of them could be heard from the hall.

To be more clear. The whole group gasped when they saw them. Both Lenalee and Lavi ran up and shoved Kanda away from Allen. They yelled at Kanda and –surprise, surprise- Kanda screamed right back. Poor Allen was blushing a deep red. The couple was dragged to Komui's office. There they, well more Kanda, explained that they'd been seeing each other for a few months. It was quickly spread around the place about the two, and it's still to this day unknown who had told.

-End of flashback-

It had taken months for things to go back to normal. Now it was as if time had gone back. People gave Allen weary looks and most didn't even look at Allen as he pasted by them, desperately looking for his love.

He soon found himself in front of Komui's office. He burst in without a second thought.

"Where's Kanda?!!!" Allen yelled as looked at Komui who was briefing the vary person he was looking for.

The two men looked over at Allen then back to each other. Kanda gave a silent nod and stood up. Komui gave Allen a sad smile. Kanda walked over and lead a confused Allen out of the room.

"K-Kanda. What's going on?" Allen asked looking up at Kanda with worried filled eyes. "Why is everyone avoiding looking at me or giving me sad looks?"

Kanda let out a sigh. "It's nothing moyashi. Don't worry about it." Kanda planted a soft kiss on his lover's lips.

Allen kissed back and would have stayed there if the sound of running down the hall hadn't caught both of their attention..

"Kanda!!" Lenalee cried turning the corner. "Is it true?! Their giving you that 'death mission'?!" Lenalee cried worried for the older male before she noticed Allen in his arms. She covered her mouth realizing what she'd just done.

Allen's eyes widened. He stared at Lenalee as the shock sank in. He could barely hear Kanda yell at the girl who ran away immediately.

Everyone knew about the mission that was now deemed the 'death mission'. Everyone who went on it had gone missing.. Finders, exorcist, and even akuma had disappeared. No one knew what happened to those who disappeared.

Allen's eyes began to tear up as he looked at his lover. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Kanda let out a frustrated sigh and picked up the younger one, who was hiding his face in his chest.

Kanda walked to his room, ignoring all the looks of sympathy. Everyone knew about his mission. They all knew that Allen was going to break down.

Kanda opened the door to his room and closed it locking it behind him. He walked over to the bed. He sat on it and hugged the younger one in his lap.

Allen gasped in air once he felt they had stopped moving. The tears seem to follow, without permission, to no ends. He sobbed in his lovers arms like someone had just died.

Kanda silently stroked Allen's snow white hair waiting for his lover to calm down to the point he could finally talk.

After about ten minutes of a stead sob Allen finally looked up at his lover, tears still following out of his pleading eyes.

"I have to go Allen." Kanda said shaking his head using Allen's given name to show further that he had no chose in the matter.

"But! But!" Allen let out another sob. "C-Can't they send anyone e-else?" Allen cried his childish selfishness finally coming out.

Kanda pulled Allen closer and stroked his hair again. "The only other person they could send was you." Kanda informed solemnly. "The higher up's wanted either you, me, Lavi, or Krory to go. Both Krory and Lavi are already on missions and there was no way in hell I was going to let you take this mission." Kanda stated the last past sternly.

"But!" Allen cried. "I-I don't want to lose you!!!" Allen cried throwing his arms around Kanda's strong neck.

"You won't lose me." Kanda answered gently.

"P-Promise?" Allen asked through new tears.

"Oh course. It's late. I don't have to leave till tomorrow morning so let's sleep together tonight." Kanda said kicking off his boots and lying down pulling Allen down with him.

Allen nodded silently. It wasn't till now that he noticed how tired he was. Allen settled in the arms of his lover falling asleep only minutes after.

The next morning Allen woke up to find himself alone in Kanda's room. He sat up quickly looking around to see if he could spot Kanda. But all he found was a note placed next to the hourglass that read 'Allen'.

Holding back the tears he got up and walked over to the table and opened the note.

'_By the time you get this I'll be gone and off on my mission. I didn't want to wake you to say goodbye because this isn't goodbye. I'll be home soon so hold yourself together till I get back. Aishiteru. _

_Love, Kanda.' _

Allen set the note back down and walked back to the bed. He lied facedown and began crying again.

"It isn't goodbye. It isn't goodbye.' Allen repeated to himself doing his best to calm down. 'Then why does it feel so much like goodbye!!!' He cried sobbing again.

After that day Allen walked around, his mood depressing. Everyone hated it.

A week pasted. Komui sent Allen on a mission. On the mission he quickly destroyed all the akuma. No remorse. No fear. No pain. Could be seen from him like normal.

Another week pasted. A longer mission. This one was to last two weeks. He had to retrieve some innocence that had been found. This mission went by without a hitch.

Allen and the finders that had accompanied him finally arrived back at head quarters. Allen took the innocence and headed straight to Komui's office. As he came up to the office he heard Komui's voice.

"Kanda hasn't contacted us since he arrived at his stop." Komui sighed out. "That was only two days after he was sent out."

"You don't think that he's gone now too, do you?" Reever's voice came.

"I'm afraid so. Damn it!!" Komui yelled as he slammed his hand down on his desk most likely sending papers flying. "I told them it this would happen!! Why didn't they listen to me!!!" Komui cried his voice full of remorse.

"It's not your fault, Komui." Reever said trying to calm Komui. He let out a sigh. "We're going to make him dead like the others right?" Reever asked reluctantly.

There must have been a nod because Allen heard the shuffling of papers..

"No." Allen whispered sliding down against the wall. "No. he can't be… He promised." Allen whispered desperately hoping that someone who come and tell him that he was just hearing things and the angry samurai was in the dinner hall eating his soba like the arrogant bastered he was. But no one came. No one told him that. He was left there, as his world fell apart, on the floor in complete and utter pain.

He didn't even notice when Reever walked out of the office door and saw him.

'No! Damn it he was the last person we waited to tell!!' Reever screamed in his mind as he looked down at the shaking body of Allen Walker. "Allen?" Reever said as he slowly bent down to touch his shoulder to get his attention.

Before he could fully get to Allen level said person stood up. Hair covering his eyes. He shoved the innocence he collected in Reever's hands before dashing off leaving Reever in shock.

He ran straight to Kanda's room. There was only one way to tell if it was true. The lotus. He had to see the lotus.

He ignored any and all calls to him. When he got to the room he was looking for he was out of breath. He threw the door open slamming it shut and locking it behind him.

He looked over at the hour glass with the note Kanda left him just three weeks before. It was empty. There was no lotus. There wasn't even a petal on the bottom of the glass. It was like Kanda's time just disappeared. Like it was never there to begin with.

Allen stared at the empty hour glass. Tears begin to fill his eyes.

"H-He lied." Allen whispered out as he walked to the bed not taking his eyes off the hour glass. "E-Everything we had, i-it's gone. Just like that." Allen felt the first tear slide down his check. But this time Kanda wasn't here to wipe them away. He wasn't there to tell Allen everything would be okay. To hold him and comfort him.

All the memories of their time together flashed in front of his eyes. Every time they'd spent together in this room. Every time they hugged and kissed.

"It's all gone. It's all over." Allen said mournfully as he laid his head on the pillow taking in what was left of Kanda's sent on the bed. His tears falling like rain.

* * *

**Taiko: ok so everyone who likes this is lucky. cuz, one) it's only two chapters. two) i've already finished writing it (i'll have chapter two out soon.) and three) i'm pissed/depressed at the moment and if i had writen this after tonight god only knows what it would have turned out like. i most likely would have made it even darker with more chance of no happy ending.**

**Kanda: .........**

**Allen: .... Well ummm *looks away from Taiko* Review please. It'll help Tai-chan get he spirits back up. Please i beg you reveiw before she does something to me and Kanda *cries* Please!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i already said it....**

**Warning: sadness, cursing, and boyxboy **

**(giggling like a mad... women) so many people don't want Kanda to die. (laughts) Maybe he does die!!! Okay so this is the last chapter... Now the question for you is there the 'happily ever after' endding or 'together in death' endding. (laughs darkly) Guess you'll find out now.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Mission and Happy Home coming?

Kanda got off at his stop. He was still a mile away from the location of the strange happening. He scowled deeply. He had to finish this mission as fast as possible and get back to the moyashi so the younger one didn't do anything stupid.

"But first…" Kanda whispered under his breath to himself as he walked over to the phone in the small station. He connected his golem to phone and called Komui.

"Hello?" Komui answered obviously still depressed from being forced to send Kanda on the death mission.

"It's me." Kanda stated. "I'm at my stop. I'm going to go check out the area. I'll call if I find anything."

"Okay and Kanda, please, I'm begging you! Be careful. I have no clue how to handle telling Allen any bad news about you." Komui pleaded. Thats right. No one but Kanda knew how to give Allen bad news. On top of it if the bad news was about him…

'God only knows what the moyashi will do.' Kanda thought to himself though he had a few ideas on what the younger one would do and he didn't like most of them. "I understand." Kanda sighed. "I'll contact you again soon." Was the last word Kanda said before hanging up.

'Now to head to that town they says in the center of this damn mess.' Kanda thought to himself as he walked through a small town. The people looked at him, pointed at his uniform. He'd over heard some of them saying that another person had gone missing and that he was next. 'How many damn finders and exorcist did they send to this damn place?!'

Finally after about ten minutes Kanda got out of the town. He headed the way pointed out to him about a local who also warned him about the possibility of going missing like the others before him had. Kanda had only 'che'ed to the man before heading on his way.

'No. I'm not going to end up like those others. I have to get back.' Kanda thought keeping his alert one hand on Mugen ready for any attacks that might come.

Kanda walked for another thirty minutes before the sky began to darken. A strange fog like mist came out of now where. Kanda paused for a moment. Staring at the mist Kanda watched as it slowly floated toward him. It was only moments before it engulfed him. The thing strangest about the mist was its dark color.

Kanda could still see the road so he decided to walk through the mist, keeping his hand on Mugen.

He wasn't surprised when he ran into an akuma. He quickly killed it. Looking around he noticed no more in the area he could see, which wasn't far, only a few feet around.

"Damn mist." He growled as he continued walking.

Hours later he looked at his pocket watch. It read 12:37. When Kanda looked up to where the dim light of the sun obscured by the mist he found it to be near setting.

"Damn this must be broken." Kanda growled looking back down at the watch this time he noticed the second hand was not moving.

Kanda clicked his tongue in frustration. He continued walking. He came across more akuma lost in the mist as he was. The sun had stopped sinking down from what he could tell.

"So this is what's making everyone disappear." Kanda said with a frown.

Kanda continued traveling. Coming across more akuma. What he didn't expect was to come across some of the finders that had gone missing.

Slowly the number of people with him increased to his annoyance. He'd even found the exorcist that had come here before him.

'This is getting ridiculous.' Kanda complained in his mind as he stopped to relax. 'I have no clue how long it's been since I got in here. The time flow seems to be different! Damn this innocence!!' Kanda cursed.

Most of the people who'd gotten lost here didn't even know a day had pasted. None less months.

Kanda looked at the group that was no accompanying him.. There was about 15 travelers, ten finders, and the one other exorcist. 25 people to be protected by 2 exorcist and there was no telling how many damn akuma were in this damned mist.

"Hey mommy! What's that pretty light?" A young girl asked pointing at a dim light.

Kanda looked up at this. He saw the light the girl was talking about. It wasn't the sun which only meant one thing.

"Finally! So that's where the damn innocence was hiding!" Kanda growled standing. All the travelers looked at him crazy.

"We're headed toward that light okay." Kanda said simply.

It took forever to get close to the innocence and there were more akuma on the way there. When they finally reached the area where the innocence was the mist thickened greatly. But by now Kanda knew where it was.

The mist seemed to try to push Kanda back but his didn't care. He had to get the damn thing so he could get back to his moyashi.

Finally Kanda grabbed the innocence. The mist disappeared immediately. He found himself in the middle of a small town hall with the group of people just outside.

He heard the cheers from outside the hall. When he walked out everyone was clapping and cheering for him. But he didn't care he looked at the finders and the exorcist who all gave a nod.

They left that about thirty minutes after Kanda grabbed the innocence. Back at the town Kanda had first gone through he found out it had been months since he'd gone into the mist.

"Damn it!!!" Kanda yelled punching a nearby wall.. "They've probably marked me as dead already!" Kanda screamed. The finders and other exorcist backed away from him.

Both Kanda's and the other exorcist golems had been destroyed so they had no way to contact headquarters.

Kanda, the other exorcist, and three of the finders took the soonest train back. It was only a few hours travel. Kanda hated it. He wished the trip would go fast.

It had been months since they'd marked Kanda as dead. Allen had gone completely numb. Everyone at headquarters missed the old Allen.. But nothing got him out of his depression. Lavi and Lenalee had tried everything! Yet nothing worked. He was eating less and staying in his room more. He was barely ever seen other than for food and missions.

No body knew what to do now. Many people had just left the boy alone. Some still tried to cheer him up.

Kanda's room had been left untouched. Komui still had some hope that Kanda would reappear like nothing ever happened. A hope that most people by now had given up on.

Missions had stop coming in. it was a week of relaxing finally. All the exorcist were back. So when Komui heard that someone was coming back from a mission he was confused beyond compare. Or at least that was till he remembered Kanda. His eyes lit up.

"Tell Allen to come and quickly!!" Komui said jumping up running to go greet the exorcists that were finally coming home after eight months.

The finder who reported to Komui ran to Allen's room and knocked.

"Who is it?" The dull voice came from behind the door.

"Komui-san wants you to go down to the water way." The finder informed.

Allen opened the door and stared up at the finder with dull blue/sliver eyes. "What for?" He asked.

"I'm not sure."

Allen let out a sigh before walked out of his room and heading down to the water way.

"Welcome back!!!" Komui cried out happily. "I knew you could do it Kanda!!" Komui cried as Kanda jumped out of the boat.

"Who gives a fuck? Where's Allen?" Kanda asked about to run through the opening to go find his lover.

"K-K-K-Kanda!!!!!" Allen's screams came from the opening and he jumped at his love knocking them both to the ground.

"Moyashi!!" Kanda growled after his ass hit the floor. "What the he…" Kanda stopped when he saw Allen. He was so thin. His muscles were still there but just barely.

"K-Kanda!! I-I thought you died!!!" Allen was pouring out tears of happiness.

Komui just smiled at the scene. He and the others left Allen and Kanda to there reunion.

"Don't ever leave me again!!" Allen cried.

Kanda let out a sigh and pulled Allen's face to look at him. "I told you that I would come home. I'm sorry I took so long." Kanda answered after scanning over the younger ones face. He had bags under his eyes and it looked as if he hadn't smiled in forever. Kanda kissed him softly before whispering in Allen's eyes. "And if that's what you want I'll never leave your side again."

Allen let out another happy sob. "Yes! That's what I want. Don't ever leave me again!!" Allen gave Kanda a sloppy kiss.

"Now come on. You look like you haven't eaten properly in months." Kanda said lifting his young lover only to get a stomach grumble in response. Allen blushed a deep red and Kanda for the first time in a long time let out a laugh. A really one.

Allen couldn't help but smile at his lover only and hugged his neck.

"Tadaima." Kanda said.

Allen's eyes lit up and a smile covered his face. "Okaeri nasai." Allen said. "Okaeri nasai."

* * *

**Taiko: yes. i was nice. No one died XD and they get their 'happily ever after'... kindda **

**Kanda: tch. **

**Allen: (sniff sniff) I'm so glad she didn't kill you Kanda. (hugs Kanda)**

**Taiko: I think i'll make another dark fic and kill Kanda off in that one just for the fun of it (grining evil) Maybe i'll make it a Romeo and Juliet type story. Who knows that's if I even make it. If you do please tell me cuz i will!!!**

**Allen: Review?**


	3. Author's Note

Author Notes…

Ok. Due to the fact that I finally read over this fic again I noticed some stuff I left out. I might rewrite this later on but for now you'll have to settle for this.

One: the innocence

Basically the innocence was going crazy, which I'm sure you all know. What happened with that is that the innocence pretty much put up a barrier to protect itself. The mist literally is that barrier. It leads into a world within the world. The time in the barrier is different from outside it and it's pretty much a whole different place. So the existence of those whom entered it disappears physically in the outside world. They can still be remembered outside of the barrier but any pictures or a thing that hold their image or are connected to proof of their existence, other than memories, disappears when they enter the barrier.

Two: The lotus.

The lotus disappeared because to the innocence Kanda was trapped in. when Kanda enters the innocence's barrier it causes his time outside it to disappear, therefore, the lotus disappearing. The lotus does appear again the second Kanda grabs the innocence.

Ok. So that's what I can explain… if there's anything else you need to know either pm me or write it in a review…. Oh yeah I'm writing that other dark fic *smiling evil*

this might have been a waist of your time but oh well... i felt this had to be done.

tschau~


End file.
